1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic desk-top calculator and more particularly relates to an improvement in the structure of such type of electronic desk-top calculator which is small and thin in size as well as simple in structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The calculators of this type according to the prior art are so structured that pairs of contacts and wiring conductors associated therewith are provided on a rigid printed circuit board particularly prepared for this purpose and the pairs of contacts are, upon actuation, brought in contact with movable contacts provided over the pairs. Therefore, in the prior art calculators, key signals have to be led out from the printed circuit board, which necessitates connectors at connecting portions between the circuit board and the display device of the calculators. Moreover, electronic parts have to be mounted on the circuit board per se. Since this structure requires soldering, electrically conductive bonding agents and the like, the manufacturing process of the calculators inevitably becomes complicated.